peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What a Mother Means/Captured by Eggman, Mephiles, and their Pirates (Version 2)
(At Freedom Tree, Piplup, the Loonatics, the Loonettes, the Emotions, and the rest of the kids returned, still wearing paint and jewelry, with Jimmy still having his shirt tied around his waisy, and they are singing the song from the party) Loonatics, Loonettes, Emotions, and kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Milo: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Jimmy: What made the Troll happy? (After they enter, they begin dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Double D, Nazz, Piplup, Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy, who already took off their paint and jewelry, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Jimmy's toy rabbit is laying on the bed next to a pillow) Loonatics, Loonettes, Emotions, and kids: (Singing) Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered, still wearing their handmade crowns, cuing Piplup, the Loonatics, the Loonettes, the Emotions, and the kids to stop singing and dancing. Tails then spoke up) Tails: (Acting like an Indian) King and Assistant Kings Little Mobians greet their people. Sonic: (Imitating Peppy) How! Loonatics: How! Loonettes: How! Joy, Sadness, and Disgust: How! Anger and Fear: How! Ed, Eddy, and the Peach Creek Kids: How! Milo: How! Kairi and Ventus: How! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went over to Double D, Piplup, and the girls, who are still sulking) Knuckles: (Acting like an Indian) King and Assistant Kings Little Mobians greets little mothers and friends. Sonic: (Imitating Peppy) How! Double D and girls: (Flatly) Ugh! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were suddenly surprised) Sonic: Wow, guys. Knuckles: Is that all you say that to us? (Double D, Nazz, Piplup, Dawn, Cosmo, and Amy got up and walked away and Sally remained and gave Sonic the cold shoulder when Sonic and Knuckles said this) Tails: Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks we're wonderful! Dawn: (Sarcastically) Especially Poppy. Sonic: (Confused) Poppy? (He realized) Sonic: Oh yeah, that's right. (He turned to Sally, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Sonic: Sally, um, Poppy, Branch, Satin, and Chenille told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Poppy did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. (Realizing what really happened between Sonic and Poppy, Sally smiled happily) Sally: So, you do have feelings for me? Sonic: Yeah. Earlier this afternoon at Mermaid Lagoon, when we danced and the mermaids and Dawn sang to us, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Sonic: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Sally: (Hopefully) So that means...? Sonic: Yes. I like, like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let's just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (Seeing Sonic speaking his feelings, Tails and Knuckles gathered their courage too and expressed their feelings to Cosmo and Amy too) Tails: Cosmo, I felt the same way too back at Mermaid Lagoon. Knuckles: Same with you and me, Amy. Cosmo and Amy: (Hopefully) Really? Tails and Knuckles: Yeah. (Double D, Nazz, Piplup, and Dawn overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Dawn then spoke up) Dawn: That's lovely. Double D: I guess Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles really blossomed. Their love for Sally, Cosmo, and Amy gave them the courage to speak their true feelings. Nazz: That's right. And Sally, Cosmo, and Amy are showing the same thing as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. (Sonic and Sally, Tails and Cosmo, and Knuckles and Amy, hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Dawn went up to Sally, Cosmo, and Amy) Dawn: I see you have loved each other. Sally: Yeah. He's so dreamy. Amy: Same with Knuckles. Cosmo: Ditto with Tails. Dawn: Aren't you homesick? (Hearing her, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy realized) Sally: Oh yeah. That's right. (Hearing Sally say that, Sonic, seeing how homesick Sally is, went up to her with an "I understand" look) Sonic: If you are homesick, it's okay to tell me, Tails, and Knuckles if you want to go home. Sally: Well, yes, but.... I can't leave you. Sonic: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Sonic understands her feelings, Sally nods in agreement) Sally: Let me know when I want to leave. (She and Sonic kiss. Then she goes over to Dawn, Cosmo, and Amy) Dawn: Well, I understand you love Sonic. Cosmo: Like I do with Tails. Amy: And me with Knuckles. Dawn: But we need to get the kids to sleep. Sally: I know. (They, along with Piplup, Double D, and Nazz, went to go talk with their friends and Kairi and Ventus. Sonic turned to Tails and Knuckles) Sonic: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and you guys if she wants to go home. Knuckles: What?! Tails: They just got here. (They see Double D, Piplup, and the girls trying to talk to Kairi, Ventus, Ed, Eddy, the Peach Creek kids, and Milo, who are still playing) Dawn: Kairi! Ventus! Guys! It's time to take off the paint and stuff and get ready for bed. (The London kids stopped playing upon hearing that) Milo: Bed?! Jimmy: Why? Ventus: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Kairi: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. He right. Ed: (Acting like an Indian) Celebrate all night long. Rolf: (Acting like an Indian) Plays all night. Double D: (Aghast) What? Dawn: We have to go home in the morning and then... Milo: Home?! Ed: Leave Mobiusland?! Jonny: Plank says "We just got here this morning, guys!" Amy: You don't understand. Cosmo: It's just that.... Kevin: Aw, you guys. Sarah: We don't want to go home. Jimmy: Daddy wanted Dawn out of the nursery. Nazz: But what if Sky were to change his mind and finds us missing? Double D: He would be heartbroken along with Bloom. Sarah: Let's just say that we don't care. Eddy: Forget home! Double D: Hey! Nazz: That's selfish of you to say that! Dawn: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. Piplup: (Nods in agreement) Piplup! (Knuckles jumps in between them) Knuckles: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Eddy: See? Knuckles' got your number. Amy: (Angrily) What?! Double D: Eddy! Eddy: Don't "Eddy” me! Jonny: Plank says "You can't make us go home!" Amy: (Calms herself down) Please, Knuckles, guys, let's stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Knuckles: (Ignoring Amy) Assistant King Little Flying Mobian One has spoken. (He goes into his, Sonic, and Tails' room. Sonic and Tails goes over the curtained doorway to their and Knuckles' room and turned to Sally and the others) Sonic: (Whispering) Don't worry. Just try again. Tails: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Sonic: (Whispering) That's the way to do it. (Double D, Piplup, and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Sonic and Tails went into Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' room to be alone with Knuckles. Deciding to take Sonic and Tails' advice, Double D and the girls tried again to talk to their friends and family while Piplup watched) Dawn: Guys, listen! (Ed, Eddy, the Peach Creek kids, and the London kids stopped playing again) Dawn: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Trolls? Jimmy: Yes. Eddy: What's it to you? (Dawn and Sally went over to Jimmy and Eddy and took off Jimmy and Eddy's paper hats) Dawn: But you can't. Sally: You need a mother. Nazz: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Loonatics, the Loonettes, and the Emotions have tied up Duck and Fear and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Jimmy: Aren't you our mothers, Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy? Dawn: Jimmy, we're not your mothers, really. Cosmo: In fact, you need one mother. Amy: And don't tell us you forgot about your real mother. (During this conversation, Dawn untied Jimmy's shirt from his waist and after wiping the paint off his belly, she helps Jimmy put his shirt back on) Jimmy: Did my mother have blue feathers and yellow beak? Dawn: (Giggles) No, Jimmy. Cosmo: That was Piplup. Amy: And besides, she's a female. Sally: I'm surprised of you thinking Piplup is your mother, Jimmy. Double D: (To Jimmy) That's just sad. (To Milo, Ed, Eddy, Kairi, Ventus, and the Peach Creek kids) ''Even for you guys, it's sad not to remember your mothers. ''(To Piplup and the girls) Right? Nazz: That's right. (Overhearing the conversation, the Loonatics, Loonettes, and Emotions stopped playing and became interested that Slam spoke up, getting the others' attention) Slam: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Duck: What was she like? Fear: Yeah? (Slam accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Slam: I don't remember. (He suddenly realized that he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Duck and Fear hit their heads on the ground) Tech: Well, if it's sad like Double D said, I guess that might be true. Rev: Yeah. Bia: Totally sad. Ace: You know, I had a white bunny once. (Anger shoves him angrily) Anger: That's no mother! Well, what's this got to do what we're talking about?! Ace: (Shoving Anger) Quit your shoving, Anger! Anger: Why, you....! (He jumps at Ace, causing them to bump into Slam, making him release the rope, knocking Duck and Fear onto the ground, freeing them. Then the male Emotions and Loonatics, except Lexi, Bia, Laura, Melina, Agnes, Joy, Sadness, and Disgust, broke into another fist fight. The Loonettes and the female Emotions then turned to Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy) Bia: Why not tell us story about what a mother is? Dawn: Okay, I will. Cosmo: I'll tell it with you, Dawn. Amy: Me too, Dawn. Dawn: Sally, what about you? Sally: (Unsure) Well.... Dawn: I understand you like Sonic.... Cosmo: Like how I like Tails.... Amy: And how I like Knuckles, but.... (Sally gives in) Sally: Alright. (Dawn turned to the male members of the team and emotions) Dawn: Guys! Stop! (The Loonatics, Anger, and Fear stopped fighting) Dawn: Me, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy will tell you what a mother is. (The Loonatics, Anger, and Fear got excited) Rev: Tell-us! Duck: Yay! Ace: I'm all ears! Tech: Count me in! Anger: Me too! Fear: Yes, please, girls! (The others joined them to listen to the story too. As Ace sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, the Loonettes on a huge hammock above the bed, the rest of the group on either the seats or the floor, Milo and the Peach Creek kids, except Kairi and Ventus, next to the bed, Piplup and Jimmy on the bed next to Dawn, and Sally, Cosmo, and Amy sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Dawn made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Dawn: How about I go first, then Cosmo, then Amy, and then Sally. That okay? Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: (Nods) Okay. (Dawn begins) Dawn: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the paint off Kairi and Ventus, everyone else cleaned the paint off too, along with taking off their jewelry, although Sarah kept a bracelet on and Kevin kept a paper-hat on) Dawn: (Singing) She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as she from inside continued her turn, Eggman, Mephiles, Elmer, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, along with all of the pirates, arrived. After Eggman opened one of the doors and Mephiles ushered the pirates to come near, they hear the singing and stopped to listen, with Eggman and Mephiles’ evil grins turning to evil glees and their henchmen’s evil grins turning to confused looks) Dawn: (Singing) The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong (Then Cosmo took her turn) Cosmo: (Singing) Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, group started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Rev, who continued to listen, held his chocolate bar and didn’t take one bite. Even Sarah and Kevin removed the bracelet and paper-hat from her right wrist and head and Piplup wipe her tear away and let the tear plop on the floor) Cosmo: (Singing) What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” (Then Amy took her turn) Amy: Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (In Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ room, Sonic and Tails overheard the whole thing and were interested. Knuckles on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Mobiusland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined the other two in listening to the story. Back in the room, Milo spoke up after Amy finished singing) Milo: Oh yeah. I remember now. Ed: I’m starting to remember. Jimmy: But tell us more. Kairi: Yes, tell us more. Ventus: Please? (Amy then finished her turn) Amy: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Kairi, Ventus, Jimmy, Ed, and even the other London kids nods, finally starting to remember. Sally then started singing) Sally: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Eggman and Mephiles, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Elmer pulled out of his shirt pocket an unseen picture of his mother and looked at it with the robots. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on Eggman’s cape, but Eggman and Mephiles stopped them angrily. Eggman and Mephiles then turned to their emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Eggman: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Mephiles: (Whispering) This is out moment of glory! Grounder: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Scratch: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Elmer: (Crying and whispering) I want my mother now! Coconuts: (Crying and whispering) Me too, Captain and Admiral! Eggman: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Mephiles: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! (Then in split screen comparison, showing inside and outside Freedom Tree, Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy starts singing, as the pirates, except Eggman and Mephiles, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Eggman and Mephiles had to muffle their annoyed screams in their bottled up annoyed look and anger, seeing their crew feeling emotional over a song) Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with inside Freedom Tree, where Dawn noticed Jimmy asleep and tucks him in) Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: (Singing) Your mother and mine Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies